La Casa Abandonada
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: La casa Tendo ya no es lo que era. El tiempo ha transcurrido y hay importantes razones para dejarla atrás.


**Presentación.**

_Este oneshot fue publicado originalmente en El Portal de Ranma y Akane, en el año 2004. Sinceramente, ya no recuerdo porqué lo borré de esta cuenta o si es que nunca lo publiqué aquí; pero ahora lo vuelvo a subir, con la correspondiente edición. Es un relato sencillo, que explora un posible futuro, sin ahondar en los acontecimientos que lo propiciaron. _

_Aquí aparece por primera vez mi esbozo de una posible relación Ukyo-Mousse y también la superación del dojo Tendo como lugar central de las vidas de Ranma y Akane. Probablemente escriba algún día lo que ocurrió para que se llegara a esto; pero todavía no lo tengo claro._

_Gracias por leer._

_xxxxxxxx_

_**La Casa Abandonada**_

_dedicado a Alo-chan_

__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_xxxx_

Akane avanzó por la callejuela donde se encontraba la puerta principal de la casa Tendo.

Era bueno estar de vuelta

Una extraña satisfacción nació en su interior al contemplar el espacio donde tantas penas y alegrías se conjugaron para hacerla vivir con plenitud. Hubo una sensación de nostalgia, de tristeza infinita que sobrepasó a todo lo demás que pudiera sentir; pero sólo fue un momento, porque con la voluntad que siempre la había caracterizado la apartó, sepultándola en lo profundo de su pecho.

No era el momento de sufrir.

Ya había sufrido demasiado.

No que fuera injusto; porque si sufrimiento y alegría tenían que encontrar un equilibrio entonces ella merecía las peores torturas que pudiera resistir un ser humano.

La felicidad que había encontrado no tenía comparación; así que, cuando tuvo que pagar un precio estuvo dispuesta a firmar el cheque, en blanco de ser preciso.

La pesada puerta de madera apareció ante ella: las viejas tablas requerían una barnizada y algunas habían sido arrancadas, eso era lógico tratándose de una propiedad abandonada.

'El dojo Tendo' pensó con algo de cinismo, de decepción cuando, al entrar, contempló la construcción también deteriorada. La otrora academia de la Escuela de Combate Libre Indiscriminado era un pálido reflejo, un boceto al carbón de lo que había sido décadas atrás, cuando su padre aún vivía y Ranma aún no llegaba.

Cómo pudo cambiar su destino en un instante, nunca lo sabría. Aún años después, en las solitarias noches en que no podía dormir aquejada por la preocupación del día, por más que le diera vueltas a cada acontecimiento no consiguió explicárselo jamás.

Tampoco que importara mucho.

Al madurar, había descubierto, poco a poco, que el secreto de la felicidad consiste en vivir el día a día, sin dejar que el pasado nuble el poderoso sol del presente o, por el contrario, si el presente está nublado no anhelar jamás la luminosidad del pasado.

En su vida tuvo días nublados y soleados, como cualquier persona. Aunque dudaba que los otros hubieran contemplado el brillo de cien soles al mismo tiempo; o caminado en la noche más oscura en otro.

Si.

Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que su vida había sido extraordinaria y ordinaria a la vez.

No se quejaba.

Los arbustos que rodeaban el jardín y la poza estaban bastante descuidados; frondosos unos, secos otros. El árbol junto al estanque era sólo un tocón y las rocas de ornato hacía mucho tiempo habían desaparecido.

La poza...

Aún se encontraba ahí; pero sus aguas ya no parecían tan cristalinas ¿O sería que el cielo tenía un extraño tono de gris el día de hoy?

Quizá era esto último. El agua siempre reflejaba el color del cielo, como los ojos de Ranma siempre eran un espejo de su alma...

Ranma.

Su prometido

Aquel que podía convertir sus días ordinarios en una fecha inolvidable.

El hombre que la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa del planeta

Su vida entera

Si

¿Cómo estar enfadada con la vida, si ésta era Ranma?

Había un agujero a un costado de la casa, por donde se encontraba el pasillo a los baños, camuflado por una tela impermeable en color madera, combinación poco exitosa de cualquier forma. El municipio tenía razón: la propiedad debía ser subastada; ya no tenía utilidad alguna y, de seguir así, sería invadida por alguna de las pandillas de Nerima.

Nerima

Había cambiado tanto.

Ya no era el vecindario seguro de sus días de estudiante: el crecimiento demográfico y económico de Tokyo le había pasado la factura convirtiéndolo en un distrito bastante transitado, habitado por la mayoritaria clase media. Las grandes extensiones de terreno habían pasado a la historia y los edificios de apartamentos se apiñaban unos al lado de otros en una desesperada medida por contener a la población que ya no encontraba donde vivir.

De las otrora lujosas propiedades tradicionales (lujosas por lo espacioso) la de su familia era la única que permanecía en pie, resistiéndose a caer: como si en la memoria de cada tabla estuviera inscrita una sentencia: "Si ningún enemigo de Ranma Saotome pudo derribarme ¿Quién podrá hacerlo?"

Esas tablas eran tan parecidas a ella. Compañeras de aventuras, silenciosas testigos de discusiones, malentendidos, besos fugaces, caricias robadas en lo profundo de la noche, visitas clandestinas, combates a muerte (en más de un sentido).

Esas tablas sabían tanto de ella... de ellos.

¿Habría sido un error abandonarlas a su suerte? Probablemente; pero no se arrepentía: lo que debía hacerse no podía cancelarse o siquiera posponerse; no cuando de eso dependía su felicidad.

Tablas, muchas de ellas en los pilares, en el suelo, en el pórtico, en el tejado...en todas partes, dándole forma a lo majestuoso.

Así había sido su vida, como un enorme castillo construido a base de puras tablas. A veces con astillas, o con un pedazo podrido, o relucientes y pulidas oliendo a esencia pura de árbol precioso...

Como preciosos y preciados eran sus recuerdos.

Mientras caminaba por el lateral de la construcción miró el edificio en la manzana contigua, justo enfrente de la entrada trasera del dojo. Era bastante grande aunque no tanto como el que se encontraba hacia un lado y mucho menos competía con el que se encontraba en la acera opuesta a la puerta por la que entró.

Y tampoco se comparaba con aquel en donde ahora vivía.

_**"Mira, Akane ¿Porqué no lo intentamos? Quiero decir...─Ranma jugó con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado─. Sé que será difícil al principio; pero si yo pude hacerlo... ¿Porqué tú no?"**_

Años habían pasado desde aquella conversación en la que su nueva vida comenzó a tomar forma.

La figura de un corazón con el brillo de una estrella, nunca sabiendo cuál era en realidad.

Poco a poco, desde que Ranma apareció, las suaves curvas fueron torciéndose, expandiéndose, llenándose de vida hasta volverse rectas, precisas, quebradas, puntiagudas. La ternura fue sustituida por la pasión y la cómoda alegría por los aguijones de los celos, la angustia, la rabia hasta que pareció que curvas se habían convertido en rectas y a la vez esas rectas...eran tan sinuosas como el acceso al monte Fuji.

_**"¿Qué crees? ¿Que lo hice a propósito? ─la voz de Ranma era diferente, tan fría, tan segura, tan distante e imposible de resistir─ ¡¿Porqué siempre tienes que dudar de mí maldita sea?"**_

Y luego solo hubo soledad. Tan difícil de conseguir y tan ansiada que cuando llega la detestas.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos; cansados, pero vivos ¿Hermosos? No, no lo creía así; pero, si no lo creía entonces era dudar de la palabra de Ranma, y eso sí que no.

A Ranma le gustaban sus ojos. A veces, en mitad de las noches de luna llena, le despertaba para que juntos subieran al tejado. Sólo que él no veía la luna, o quizás si; pero no directamente, sino reflejada en sus ojos. Lo cual la divertía y halagaba por igual.

Cuando conoció a su prometido jamás se habría imaginado cuan sentimental podía ser. De hecho siempre lo acusó de insensible...pero ¿Acaso quien prefería mirar la luna en los ojos de su amada podía definirse como insensible?

Al sonreír sintió los músculos de su rostro funcionar, llenándola de calor, el mismo que aparecía en los ojos azul-gris de Ranma cuando ella le dedicaba una sonrisa ¿Bonita? Eso decía Ranma. Desde el primer momento la definió así y, aunque después hubo otros adjetivos, otras palabras, otros sobrenombres... nunca pudo sentir al escucharlos el intenso sentimiento que esa sola palabra le provocaba.

Bonita.

─_**Kawaii... ─murmuró Ranma acariciando con delicadeza el perfil de su rostro; suavemente, lentamente ¿Porqué sus manos temblaban? ¿Sería porque sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder?**_

Lentamente empujó la puerta para que se deslizara. Le habían advertido que era peligroso entrar en la casa ya que cualquier cosa podía desprenderse; pero no le importó. Sus manos se estremecieron al contacto con la madera, cierto que estaba picada y llena de polvo y telarañas, pero era... parte de sí misma.

La estancia seguía igual, aunque nada más eso. Conforme los años habían pasado, también desapareció la distribución de las habitaciones. Remodelaciones habían ido y venido, adaptándose al número de miembros de la familia y a los reveses del destino. Como cuando Kasumi y su esposo la utilizaron de residencia temporal, en la epoca en que tuvieron problemas financieros y perdieron su patrimonio, o cuando Nabiki la ocupó para empezar con su negocio y años después la había reformado para que hubiera más dormitorios que ofrecer a los invitados a la boda de Tsuyoshi

¡Cuantas cosas!

¡Cuantas vidas habían encontrado un refugio en la casa Tendo!

¿Le perdonarían lo que le hizo?

Probablemente no. Pero ella tampoco se habría perdonado el haberla conservado; porque hacerlo significó en aquel momento, y aún en este, que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a si misma, a su malentendido orgullo, a su absurda testarudez, a todo lo que alguna vez la había hecho infeliz.

No. La casa Tendo era una etapa de su vida que había concluido el día en que decidió jugarse el todo por el todo.

El día en que dejó de ser Akane Tendo y que el Musabetsu Kakuto se extinguió.

Posiblemente esa era la factura que la vida le cobró más cara. Aunque valía cada yen. Si hubiera seguido por el mismo camino, no estaría aquí ahora, porque la oportunidad para conservar lo que más amaba se habría esfumado...

─_**"¡No lo haré! ¿Me oyes?" ─dijo mirándolo como si estuviera demente ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?**_

─_**"Estoy cansado Akane" ─la voz de Ranma era tranquila, sin emoción alguna, como quien lee las noticias─. "Simple y sencillamente estoy cansado ¿No puedes entenderlo?"**_

─_**"Hablas muy en serio ¿Verdad?" ─dijo con amargura. Decepcionada; pero extrañamente aliviada.**_

─_**"Si" ─fue todo lo que él respondió.**_

Pues bien: aquí estaba. Sin atreverse siquiera a subir la deteriorada escalera. No que no pudiera hacerlo, sino que no quería hacerlo.

La última vez que la había recorrido, había sido en los brazos de Ranma, camino de su nueva vida y siempre se imaginó que no volvería a verla nunca.

Porque ambos habían dejado Nerima con la firme promesa de no volver.

Aunque, claro, las promesas también se rompen; pero ellos hicieron un voto aquel día: no regresarían a la casa Tendo, ni a la vida que habían conocido hasta entonces.

Y así fue.

Hasta hoy, en que ella había quebrantado el pacto.

No se sentía culpable; sino muy por el contrario, se sentía libre.

Libre para soñar con los recuerdos

Libre para disfrutar, como siempre, de desafiar a Ranma.

Aquí y ahora él no estaba con ella, pero si hubiera sido distinto, lo cierto era que habría esperado afuera.

Ese baka se tomaba las promesas muy en serio.

Y se alegraba.

Porque décadas atrás ese baka había prometido estar a su lado siempre y nunca, nunca, nunca...dejar de amarla.

Oh, sí.

Ranma había cumplido.

Y ella no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Se dijo con alegría volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada. Iría a la oficina y firmaría ese emplazamiento de venta para que Shogashiro se encargara de los trámites.

Atrás quedaron todas las tablas, los pilares, los arbustos, la poza y los tejados... Todos deteriorados y a punto de desaparecer...

No los necesitaba: tenía en su corazón los recuerdos suficientes,

Y a Ranma.

_***** -xxxxx- ***** _

Mu Oma observó algo extraño: una mujer que salía de una de las últimas propiedades abandonadas que permanecían sin demoler en el distrito de Nerima. No era alguien del vecindario, sus ropas delataban que pertenecía a la clase acomodada de Tokyo. Admiró su elegante porte y el hecho de que, a pesar de ser mayor, caminaba con la gracia de una modelo.

Siguiendo un impulso, se acercó

─Buenos días.

─Buenos días ─respondió la desconocida.

─¿Busca alguna dirección? ─preguntó, pensando que a lo mejor estaba perdida, cosa muy común entre los forasteros, porque ese vecindario estaba tan mal trazado que, bueno, ni ella que había crecido allí lo conocía bien.

─No pequeña, muchas gracias ─la anciana esbozó una hermosa sonrisa deteniéndose un momento; apoyándose casualmente en su bastón de empuñadura labrada─. Ya la encontré.

Con eso la mujer se alejó. Ella la observó hasta que dio vuelta en la siguiente calle y, repentinamente, una sospecha nació en su interior.

¿Podría ser...?

No.

Nadie de la familia Tendo original vivía ya, y los descendientes no residían en Nerima y ni siquiera en Tokyo. Su abuela había conocido a los propietarios de la casa y solía contarle innumerables historias de como las vidas de los Tendo cambiaron cuando un joven practicante de artes marciales se convirtió en el prometido de una de las hijas del señor,

Y cuando lo hacía; cuando relataba esas historias y mencionaba a Ranma Saotome y a Akane Tendo y su misteriosa desaparición... siempre terminaba llorando, algo totalmente incomprensible para ella.

Nuevamente empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que la anciana y pronto pudo distinguirla, avanzando con lentitud hasta un automóvil dónde un joven le esperaba, reclinado contra una de las portezuelas. Corrección, pensó, al aproximarse más: no era un tipo común, sino uno tremendamente atractivo. Se acercó a donde estaban y le impresionó tanto su mirada azul-gris como sus espesas cejas y su figura indiscutiblemente atlética ¡Rayos! ¿Quién sería?

─Oye niña ─la anciana habló de nuevo, haciéndola enrojecer. Obviamente no se estaba comportando con corrección; pero esa señora la intrigaba como pocas cosas lo habían hecho en sus diecisiete años─.¿Vives por aquí? ─ella asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra─. ¿Cómo te llamas? ─inquirió la anciana, con una sonrisa.

─Mu Oma ─respondió en el acto, impelida por una extraña fuerza.

─¿Mu Oma? ─repitieron a coro el joven y la señora, con idénticas expresiones de asombro.

─Síp ─dijo, ligeramente apenada. Le gustaba su nombre y le mortificaba que siempre la gente se sorprendiera al escucharlo.

─¡Vaya! ─comentó la desconocida; entonces Mu Oma cayó en la cuenta de algo: la sonrisa, los ojos café y los azulados del muchacho... justo como los que su abuela describía siempre.

─Disculpe mi impertinencia señora, pero ¿Cuál es su nombre? ─preguntó con vacilación, sabiendo que, si su madre la escuchaba, seguro la reprendería por ser tan impertinente.

─Akane, preciosa, Akane Saotome y, antes de que lo preguntes, él es mi nieto Akira Saotome ─la anciana se levantó sobre sus puntas para susurrarle algo al oído─: y más te vale no utilizar tácticas amazonas con él...─dijo divertida guiñándole un ojo cuando se apartó.

¡Vaya con la abuela y sus historias...!

Así que era verdad.

Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo eran de carne y hueso.

Entonces pensó en lo que la anciana le había dicho hacía un momento sobre 'Amazonas'

─Oiga ¿Cómo es que sabe sobre...? ─Akane Saotome ya estaba subiendo al automóvil; pero se detuvo y, volviendo sobre sus pasos, se aproximó nuevamente hasta ella.

-Nunca funcionó hijita ─dijo, acariciándole el rostro con una ternura indescriptible─. Nada funciona con un Saotome, excepto el amor...

El automóvil partió, después claro, de que el joven hubiera terminado de instalar a la mujer y se tomara el tiempo para observara de esa manera insultante y de que ella sintiera el irrefrenable deseo de partirle la cara por ser tan descarado y de que...

De que comprendiera la razón por la cual lloraba su abuela.

Si Ranma Saotome había sido la mitad de apuesto que ese tipo, y su mirada había sido igual que la de su descendiente...

Bueno, Akane Saotome, tenía más que suerte.

Tenía lo que se merecía.

Amor.

Se alegró de conocer cómo terminaba la historia trágica que siempre le narraba su abuela. Aunque, al contrario que U-chan, ella jamás pensaría que el final había sido injusto, sino como debía ser:

"Y vivieron felices por siempre..."


End file.
